


Footloose

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [135]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: There are times when Jack O’Neill looks at his team and all he feels is pride. Then, there are times – like now – when he looks at them and he’s utterly terrified that the fate of the planet is intheirhands.





	Footloose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Chicken Dance Day’ (14 May). Sorry it’s late.

There are times when Jack O’Neill looks at his team and all he feels is pride.

Because you have a colonel in the United States Air Force, an astrophysicist, an archaeologist and an alien who, in the four years they’ve worked together, have already saved their planet on countless occasions from threats a majority of the people on Earth have absolutely no idea about.

Then, there are times – like now – when he looks at them and he’s utterly terrified that the fate of the planet is in _their_ hands.

He sets down the drinks he was carrying and watches in part amusement, part horror at Daniel as he makes his way from one side of the back yard to the other doing what Jack surmises can only be described as some form of interpretative dance.

With a shake of his head, he takes a seat between Carter and Teal’c, both of whom are also studiously watching their teammate, and he can’t help but grin.

He likes team nights like this, when they’ve been given a few days off the mission roster, so they are a little more relaxed and a little more likely to drink those couple of extra beers. When they all – except for Teal’c – swing from the category of slightly tipsy to drunk.

It’s why Daniel is currently dancing in the yard.

He’s a silly drunk and whilst it is endearing in its own way, Jack will admit that it’s also hilarious; like the night he tried to goad the rest of them into a Jenga tournament, or there was the time when the archaeologist decided to do some internet shopping and ended up purchasing a 12-foot rubber dinghy and got it delivered to the SGC. Why Daniel has decided that this evening will be the night he just dances to whatever song comes on the radio, Jack has no idea, so he decides to let him be and lets his gaze slide to Carter. He finds himself smiling as he watches her.

Sam’s dangerous because she alternates between a happy drunk and a flirty drunk, and Jack’s never quite sure which one it’s going to be. Tonight though, it’s happy.

Which is probably just as well, because he’s also been drinking and he’ll be the first to admit that he’s a flirty drunk. It’s why his arm is currently leaning across the back of Sam’s chair, while his thumb runs back and forth across the nape of her neck. He feels her lean into his touch slightly, and he knows they are walking a fine line, but before he can think about doing or acting on any notions he may or may not have, Daniel walks theatrically over to them and pulls Sam to her feet.

She easily lets him and Jack finds his smile widen. He likes seeing this side of his major; the side that doesn’t have to hide behind her military persona; the side that lets him view the _woman_ behind the woman he admires and lo–

Suddenly, Sam’s laughter fills the night sky and the sound fills Jack with a warmth that the firepit in front of him doesn’t. He observes Sam as Daniel attempts to spin her around and the way the flames from the fire gives her profile an orange glow. She looks carefree and happy, content and perfect, and Jack leans further back into his seat, content all on his own to stay watching her for a while longer.

When she laughs again, he finds his gaze momentarily distracted however, and he flicks his attention to Daniel who has suddenly decided to attempt the chicken dance.

“C’mon,” he drunkenly cajoles. “Teal’c, you know s’one, right?”

Teal’c’s brow raises in what Jack thinks is barely-concealed horror and he chuckles. He meets Sam’s gaze and when she smiles at him, that smiles she reserves just for him, Jack gives her a subtle wink.

He really does love team nights like this.


End file.
